


"um, sorry for apparating into your living room"

by lsdlukes (zaynjawaads)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (mali is brief but), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anyways, M/M, Wizard AU, bad at tagging bad at tagging, god i suck, guardians of the galaxy gets a mention, just fucking read it, just so you know, my fav movie, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynjawaads/pseuds/lsdlukes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael are going to meet Mali-Koa for tea. Except, Calum doesn't quite make it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"um, sorry for apparating into your living room"

**Author's Note:**

> Cashton is super cute okay and I couldn't help myself. Plus, I'm obsessed with Harry Potter and yah. Unbeta'd so I just edited it myself, hope it's okay and all that

“C’mon Michael, we’ve gotta go now! Don’t wanna be late for coffee with Mali!” Calum calls as he wraps a wool scarf around his neck. He digs his wand out of his back pocket and walks into the kitchen where Michael is rifling through the cupboards, presumably looking for some sort of yummy foodstuff to munch on.

“You know, if you keep putting your wand there you’re gonna lose a buttock one day.” Michael snickers as he closes the cupboard door. He smooths out his fringe before pulling his beanie further down over his ears. He reaches to take Calum’s hand so they can apparate away, but Calum quickly pulls his hand back.

“Gotta go get my phone!” Calum explains, jogging back to his room to find it. A few loud bumps and the grinding of furniture on the floor can be heard, and then a slightly muffled ‘fuck’. Michael hides his snicker behind his hand so Calum can't hear it before calling out, “Calum, you’re a wizard for fuck’s sake!” He can't totally hear the menacing grumble he gets in reply so he simply snorts. “Fine, I’ll just meet you at the cafe. I’ll tell Mali you’re having another muggleborn moment.” Calum’s head appears around the corner of the doorframe and he sighs. “Yeah, meet you there.” Michael smiles humourlessly before apparating away. Calum goes back to his search.

“Oh, fuck it,” he sighs. “Accio!” His phone flies out from under the covers of the bed (a place he probably never would have checked) and he catches it in his right hand. He stuffs it into a random pocket of his jeans before preparing himself to apparate. He’d always been a little dodgy at apparation, in fact, he was astounded when he’d actually managed to get his license. He recites the steps to himself before taking a deep breath. He imagines the quaint little cafe in town, conjuring up in his mind a picture as vivid as possible. 

“Three D’s,” he mutters to himself with a childish giggle, “Destination, determination, deliberation.” Then he turns on the spot. The familiar feeling of being squeezed through a small tube engulfs him and before he knows it his feet are on solid ground again. He sighs in relief when he doesn’t feel any sharp pain, and opens his eyes.

“This isn’t the cafe.” He states dumbly, earning a giggle from the boy sitting on a couch a few feet in front of him. Calum feels a blush rising on his cheeks and he inwardly curses himself. Of course he would’t be able to apparate right when he’s already running late. Rather than looking annoyed or angry however, the stranger sitting across from him looks an adorable mixture of amused and curious. Calum is sure that any expression would look cute on him. With that thought, the blush on his cheeks intensifies. Of course the stranger whose house he apparates into has to be hot. That’s just Calum’s luck. He really wishes he had some felix felicis right about now.

“Uh, sorry for apparating into your living room. I hope I um, didn’t interrupt anything.” Calum smiles sheepishly at the cute stranger, only earning another adorable giggle. He adjusts his scarf around his neck nervously.

“It’s okay. I was just watching Guardians of the Galaxy.” The stranger smiles kindly, standing and lifting his shirt a little to scratch at his hip.

“That’s my favourite movie!” Calum exclaims, grinning.

“Really? Mine too!" He pauses. "Well, I've only seen a few muggle films, but this one is definitely the best.” The stranger grins at Calum adorably once he has finished talking. “I’m Ashton, by the way. And you are?”

“Oh, I’m Calum. Sorry once again. I’ve always been a terrible apparator.” A little blush rises on his cheeks again with the reminder of where he is and how he came to be there.

“It’s okay. I understand. The first time I tried apparating without any instructors I lost my pinky finger. Hurt like a bitch, and it took me and my mates six damn hours to find it. Ended up being on the bar at the Three Broomsticks. Must’ve been thinking of butterbeer at the back of my mind or something.” The cute stranger - Ashton - grins at the memory.

Calum’s jaw drops a little. “Scotland? What were you doing there? Wait, don't tell me you went to Hogwarts!”

“Yup.” Ashton pops the p and smiles softly. 

"Well, that explains the pommy accent." Calum grins.

Ashton laughs. “Yeah, I guess so. When I was a kid me and my family lived in London. Pretty much as soon as I finished school I moved here, to Australia. I’ve been here for three years now.”

“That’s so cool! Do the stairs really move there? Is the room of requirement actually real? Did you ever meet Harry Potter’s kids?” Calum asks in a rush, legitimately awe-struck.

Ashton laughs in response. “ So many questions! Yes, no and no, I never met them. Although I did see James walking around the halls of Hogwarts once or twice. I think he was in the year above me.” Ashton says thoughtfully.

“Wow. I’m muggleborn, see, so I only learned about that stuff a few years ago, and it's still kinda weird to me. Europe’s wizarding community is nuts. I’m so glad I live in Australia, honestly.”

“You’re not wrong there.” Ashton smiles. “The worst you see in Australia is drunkards charming kangaroos to dance and stupid shit like that.”

Calum giggles, but stops suddenly as he remembers where he’s supposed to be. “Oh, crap! I have to go! I was actually trying to apparate to a cafe to meet my sister. Um, did I manage to land anywhere near the Gum Nut Cafe?”

Ashton hums for a second, thinking. “Yeah, you did actually. It’s about a kilometre away, just down the road.”

“Oh, thank Merlin. I’m so glad I didn’t end up in Queensland or something nutty like that. Anyway, gotta go. I’m already super late. But uh, sorry, and thanks for the chat.” Calum laughs lightly.

“Oh, no worries at all. It was nice to have someone pull me away from the magic of the muggle television.” Ashton pauses, seemingly thinking, before he continues. “Say Calum, I’d like to owl you sometime. Would you mind?”

Calum smiles brightly. “No, I’d like that. I live at 27 Woodley Close, but that’s the muggle end of town so maybe send your owl at night.”

Ashton giggles. “Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. Nice meeting you, Calum.” He smiles.

Calum smiles softly back. “You too, Ashton. See ya.”

“See ya!” Ashton grins, and before he even has a chance to blink Calum has disappeared.

This time, Calum successfully apparates. He lands at the entrance to the cafe and quickly makes his way over to the table where he can see Mali and Michael sitting. He unwinds his scarf and sits in front of the coffee they had bought him. “You guys are so not gonna believe the story I have for you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that 27 Woodley Close isn't an actual address and if it is I offer my profuse appy polly loggies


End file.
